Kaze No Stigma- Mysteries
by ishas077
Summary: Ayano Yukimura, a strong, hard-to-please girl, stumbles upon Kazuma Yagami, who was once part of the Kannagis four years ago. Amidst the chaos in the Kannagi family due to the recent murders, Kazuma gets to know something enigmatic. Will he be able to find out? Meet Ayano, a mystery left to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"That's how it is"

They were sitting in awkward silence. His eyes never leaving the Suzerain's, he noticed something stirring beneath. Incredulity? Disappointment? Probably both. But yet he didn't question his calibre, which Yagami Kazuma considered to be a relief. Apart from the Suzerain, everyone believed him to be some sneaky murderer. As if he didn't have better things to do.

But another fact of consideration was that if were indeed a murderer, he wouldn't be in the Kannagi household, in front of the Suzerain, sharing his reminiscences of his time outside the country but were the Kannagis sane enough to notice that? No they weren't. They never were.

"I have been willing to ask you this, Kazuma" said Juugo, the Suzerain. "Why did you leave?" Kazuma could tell that he had waited to ask this all along.

"Both Otou-san and Okaa-san said there was no other way around it but to kick me out"

"And you didn't think of telling me about this? Have I become that unreliable?" he didn't want to discuss this or rather he didn't take all the pain to come here just for Juugo to reason him for his actions four years ago.

"Ren's in trouble" he repeated, "Now if we can talk business, it would be really nice of you" he mocked. Juugo sensed the finality in his voice and nodded.

"Of course, bring it in" he announced and a there was sudden shifting of the door by a man carrying stack of papers. "There are a number of wind-users matching your description, Kazuma" Juugo said, "Here" and he handed a certain bunch of papers. Kazuma flipped lazily through them, "This guy" he said and shoved the paper on the floor. Juugo tilted his head deep in thought, his expression turning to apprehension.

 _Name- Ryuuya Kazamaki_

"I suspected so," began the Suzerain, "he had been ill for too long"

"The enemy is the Fuuga Clan" he said.

"Finally revolting, aren't they?" As far as Kazuma knew, Fuuga were what they called the 'subordinates' of the Kannagis but 'subordinates' was just naming it fancy. Fuuga were slaves. They must have been planning this for years. To rebel for freedom.

"Perhaps you're right. This was bound to happen sooner or later" There was slight regret in his voice. They had always taken the Fuugas as granted and this was only the consequence. On a different note, it was entirely different issue for Kazuma. His focus was only rescuing Ren. Kannagis live or they die, it didn't matter to him.

"Why they have taken Ren?" Ren, even though being from the head family, didn't pose as much importance as the Suzerain or Genma. Misaki too would have been another story but Ren's kidnap was not making sense.

"He's being held hostage," Juugo replied "for using his body as a sacrifice"

An old pain resurfaced within Kazuma as if he had felt it only yesterday.

'I wasn't born to be eaten by a devil'

He clenched his fist hard and the pushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time.

Juugo was about to continue but he looked at the door and Kazuma did the same. He felt a presence and very powerful one. It wasn't of a Kannagi but the person was a fire-user. The door shifted open, revealing a tall, fair girl with brown hair tied up in a braid. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with white shrug and casual black pant.

"Oji-san! I am back!" she said, and Kazuma noticed that her one arm was bleeding but a layer of cloth suggested that she had tried to hide it.

"Ayano" Juugo's features relaxed and he smiled.

Ayano? The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it in his memory. "Kazuma. I don't think you would be remembering her, she's Ayano," Juugo told him and the girl slightly bowed, "Ayano, this is Kazuma" but Kazuma didn't bother to return the gesture.

"You two would be working together for a while" he said. Ayano threw him a quizzical look. "Ayano, my child, listen to this and listen well" she looked surprised but only nodded, "Red had been kidnapped last night by the Fuuga Clan" her eyes grew wide but she didn't interrupt, "To your earlier question, Kazuma, Ren is a member of the head family. Maybe telling you a part of history would clarify matters. Around 300 years ago, Kannagis and Fuugas had absolutely no relation."

That was kind of obvious. Wind and fire don't go along that well.

" Fuugas had indulged themselves in too many criminal activities. At that time, they were the only wind-users so perhaps out of pride; they let the darkness claim them. But then we crossed paths and we came out to be victorious. We managed that only because we sealed their Deity, a Youma"

"Youma?" interrupted Ayano, unable to bear her curiosity. Juugo nodded.

"Yes, Youma" Ayano blinked, " _Youma_ is not something to be afraid of, Uncle" she said. Juugo sighed heavily. "Ayano, you have to work on your flaw or it's going to be fatal for you, one day" Kazuma frowned and Ayano looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "What flaw?" he asked. "The flaw of underestimating her enemies" answered Juugo and Ayano's blush deepened. "As I was saying, we did seal the Youma and in order to keep an eye on the Fuugas, we forced them to serve us. But before we knew it, generations have passed with them serving us. They have developed a grudge against us. A grudge with a very good reason."

"It is unforgivable" Ayano said quietly. "Whatever reasons they might have, abducting Ren doesn't solve anything!"

"They didn't abduct Ren just to show their power. If I am not wrong, Ren is being used as a sacrifice for reviving their deity" Kazuma struggled with his emotions.

An image of a sorrowful past flashed in his mind. The godly beauty bleeding all over...her eyes which never showed sadness before were shedding tears now...

' _Can you protect me, Kazuma?'_

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Ayano gasped. "S-Sacrifice?" Juugo's silence said more than his words. He cleared his throat.

"Anyhow, it would be better, if you two head out now. Time is ticking away" she got up instantly and bowed.

"Leave it to us" said he, "but do ready my payment" Ayano's mouth opened idiotically.

"Name the price and you'll get it" Now her mouth was big enough to stuff mice in it. But maybe she wasn't allowed to question because she kept her shock to herself.

"Let's go, we have a brother to save"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ayano turned out to be exact opposite of Misaki as Kazuma drove up the hill, past the place where Youmas had broken through so long ago and towards the woods at the hilltop. She had been unusually quiet for an hour but not without stealing suspicious glances at him every now and then.

"What's up? It's not like you to get all quiet" he asked but she simply stared at him for a good long minute then shifted her view back towards the scenery once more. Kazuma decided to cherish the silence while he still had it.

"I don't trust you" she whispered so softly that he wondered whether he had imagined it. "I might never know how you won the heart of Oji-san but _I_ don't trust you"

"And will you be ever so grateful to tell me why?" he counter-questioned her and Ayano turned around to face him, frowning.

"I have heard that you are powerful. Why wouldn't you be? You are Contractor, after all. And let's assume for a while that you didn't kill any of our family members then tell me why couldn't you save Ren? How can we be so sure that you're not working for the enemy? You might just be driving me to my death, for all I know" Kazuma was taken aback from her sudden outburst.

"Whether you trust me or not, I couldn't care less. As soon as Ren is rescued, you don't have to work with me anyways" he replied lightly.

 _Thump_

About a fraction of a second later, his heart skipped a beat. They were being followed and not just by _anyone_ , it was the intoxicated wind-user from last night.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he summoned his wind to rip open the car's door. Fortunately, Ayano was fast on her feet. She was already jumping out as the car burst into flames.

Great. Now he would have to pay compensation.

"Its him?" she asked as she assessed the green-man with her curious eyes.

"Pretty much" he said, and helped himself back to his feet.

"He looks like..." she trailed off, "Ryuuya? But wasn't he bedridden?"

"Yeah they have been _so_ honest with us, right?" he mocked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Rolling her eyes, Ayano chose to ignore the comment and focused her attention on the enemy. She outstretched her hand and inhaled deeply.

"Materialise!"

All of a sudden, Kazuma felt a rise of energy in his surroundings. Blazing flames covering her arm took form of nodachi, a Japanese long-sword. Its hilt was wrapped in dark-black clothing, adjoined with a light hilt collar followed by a maroon katana tsuba and the sword was sheathed with a red lacquered scabbard.

But it wasn't Enraiha.

She placed a hand on the hilt and her shoulders stiffened.

"Well, good to see you again" his voice echoed in the clearing, "Now where did you take my brother?"

 _Looks like this guy doesn't understand words_

"You have only chance to tell us or you'll regret it in your grave" it was Ayano. For once, he liked her attitude. Ryuuya descended from the sky, his bloodshot eyes boring into Kazuma's.

"Get him right into his face and fight him close. Long distance attacks won't work on him" he told her, as she stepped forward.

"Why don't you worry about yourself?" she smirked and dashed out. She went for a headfirst strike on his face. Apparently, she took his words quite literally. He watched as she blocked the demon's blows for a while. Their weapons clashed again but in terms of size and power, Ayano was at a severe disadvantage.

 _Why isn't that idiot using her flames?_

But like a stubborn mule, Ayano continued to attack him with her sword and at the rate things were going, she would have soon died out of exhaustion. He observed as well that she lacked defences miserably or maybe she wasn't caring to build up a defence at all. Either way it was an obvious weakness.

Intoxicated wind surrounded Ryuuya as he launched an attack on Ayano who was doing absolutely nothing to stop it. She just stood there as still as a statue. Before Kazuma could react, the winds hit her and-

Kaboom!

Surprisingly, she emerged out of the explosion-dust, and swiftly landed a clean cut on Ryuuya's chest. He staggered back but was seemingly unfazed. At that, Ayano's utmost confidence seemed to shatter. Finally registering that she had no chance to win this without her element, she chanted a spell.

In no time, she conjured flames and it appeared as if her entire was set on fire. She looked...ferocious but dazzling like a lioness about to pounce on its prey.

"About time that you realised that" he commented and heard her sigh.

"I thought you were supposed to cover me up" she said without looking back and waited for his response. None came; no matter no longer she waited.

"Kazuma?" she risked a look behind her and where Kazuma was standing was nothing.

"I'll be leaving him to you!" After throwing those taunting words, he disappeared into thin air.

"And that guy was asking for payment" she grumbled under her breath and charged.

After leaving Ayano to Ryuuya, Kazuma glided thirty metres above the ground. The girl was skilled, that he would give her. But if it was enough for Ryuuya only time could tell.

It didn't take time to sense the seal, all Kazuma had to do was close his eyes and let his wind guide him. Finding a shining flame was like finding a mountain.

He kept his distance from the ground and observed the scene before him. There he was- Ren on a small table-like rock which he guessed to be the altar. Whether the altar was small on purpose or not, he didn't know.

Ren rose from his altar like a zombie and made his way to the seal. His hand, reaching out for the seal, seemed to activate it and the Youma unleashed its aura, sickeningly sinister. It was about to engulf Ren when Kazuma formed a wind barrier and alerted the Fuuga clan of its presence. And sent them all flying too might he add. But really, these people sucked in detecting presences.

Ren flew to him and in a semi-conscious state lied still in his arms.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty" Innocent green-eyes met him as Ren hugged him fiercely.

"Nii-sama!"

"Are you okay?" he asked him and he wondered how could he ask this at all when he had left Ayano to fend off for herself.

"Yes! Nii-sama!" he gushed and they descended to the ground.

"Now who are you? A damsel in distress? Don't expect people to come to your rescue" he mocked a scolding and pulled Ren's cheeks.

"I am s-sorry, Nii-sama" seeing his face, Kazuma couldn't help but loosen his fingers.

Hyoue, who finally managed to find his legs probably, glared at Kazuma with nothing short of resentment. "Why...Why did you interfere? You of all people should know how it feels to be constantly treated as inferior! Even you were deprived of what you deserved, Kazuma Yagami! And...how did you get here? I had sent Ryuuya after you rascals!"

"You know, when a man is offered a handsomely good amount of money, it's hard to resist" he replied and smirked.

"N-Nii-sama! You came here because you were being paid?" shocked by the fact, Ren questioned him.

"Well, I am no longer obliged to work for the Kannagis. And as for that monster, Ryuuya's consciousness is quickly drifting away. Who knows? It might as well be gone by now" Kazuma said, as cool as a cucumber.

"For the sake of our bright future, giving up only one son means nothing to me! Don't you remember the humiliation of always kneeling down to them as if we were some lapdog? You should be on our side" beside him, Ren gasped in horror. It might have sounded like a psycho villain's stuck-up theory to him but Kazuma understood where he was coming from. When you wanted to win in a world where only the fittest survived then you had to come in par with the strongest even if it meant forgetting the very essence of humanity. Kazuma understood that well enough but he didn't intend to let Hyoue know that. He should be in his side, he knew that too.

"I never said I cared about the Kannagis. Whether they live or they die, doesn't concern me" Ren was again looked up at his brother, hoping to see any hints of doubts but his eyes only reflected certainty.

"Then there's no reason for us to fight now, is it?" Hyoue stated. If Kazuma would fight against his clan, then they didn't stand a chance. He was a Contractor, for the deity's sake. If somehow he sided with them then his long awaited dream would come true.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? I said that _I am being paid._ And care to know how much? 100 million" Horrible realisation dawned on Hyoue. Kazuma would try everything to stop him.

He closed his eyes and chanted something unintelligible under his breath.

"Praying, eh? How lucky you must be to have your God here too" Kazuma sneered, further infuriating Hyoue.

"Kill him!" Hyoue hollered and Fuuga clansmen attacked him with their feeble winds. One strike from Kazuma and they were down.

"See you around, old man"

Judging by the fact that Ryuuyas wasn't here, Ayano must have been doing her job.

 _And her aura is glowing too_

"Nii-sama? Where is Nee-sama? Didn't she come too?"

 _Oh man. Now how do I explain this to him?_

About twenty minutes later or more, Ayano was gasping for breath as she faced the half-fledged Youma. She used her sword as support to keep standing on the ground. Regardless of the intensity of her attacks, nothing seemed to work on him. She had tried her best to fight him close as Kazuma had stated but it wasn't proving useful so far. Yes, she had managed to injure his right hand, his left leg and decapitated his thumb but did that effect him? Nope. Not even a single bit.

She summoned flames once more and used the ground as median to make the flames reach him, a distraction to keep him busy. While he was trying to put off the flames, she advanced on him and closed in the distance between them. She had taken him by surprise and rejoiced at the thought. One stab through his heart and he would be done for. It would take him at least three seconds more to register the situation and that would be enough to end him.

 _Two seconds away_

Her sword was about to slide in his chest when she heard a voice.

"Nee-sama!"

She froze. A mistake she would regret for a lifetime. Ryuuya took the opportunity to regain his composure and assaulted her with his winds. She was thrown off by the impact and one of his winds cut her deep like a dagger. Pain seeped through her like a wave crashing through her soul and for the first time, her body felt as if it was on fire. She knew this feeling. It was poison. She never thought she would actually feel it.

She strained her eyes to see Ren, on the verge of tears and Kazuma with his back on her.

"Took you...long...enough" she breathed.

"Nee-sama! I am so sorry. I-I it's all my fault" She patted his head and tried to get up. But the pain shot up instantly and she winced.

"Man, this is bad" At Kazuma's comment she glanced up to see Ryuuya transforming into...a demon. He was one but this was even worse.

"What's happening?" she asked and managed to sit up.

"The Youma is taking control of his body. Ren activated it" In the corner of her eye, Ren blushed in shame. He owed an explanation to her as to what was going on but that would have to wait.

Before she could reply, Ryuuya, now turned into a Youma, ascended up in the air and took off to God-knows-where.

"Is he going to the Kannagi mansion?" Ren asked to no one particularly. But Kazuma decided to answer anyway.

"Yes. That thing is going to take his revenge" Then she suddenly recalled how she ended up like this in the first place.

Ignoring the pain radiating in her body, she made her way towards him after picking her sword. Through staggering steps and rapidly running-blood from her wound, she grabbed is collar and brought him closer.

"You bastard! How dare you leave me like that?" The pain was becoming blinding and she was losing track of her senses. Her vision blurred and her grip on his collar loosened. She dropped her sword and slumped against his strong frame, and groaned in agony.

"What an incredible way of fainting" but Kazuma's cold-hearted words didn't reach her as the world around her suddenly turned black.


End file.
